The Slug Club
by Echo101
Summary: Stories about the Slug Club, from when it was founded to the next generation.
1. September 5, 1890

**A/N So these are just stories about various Slug Club meetings.**

"And we must welcome a new professor." Headmaster Dippet announced. "Professor Slughorn will be teaching Potions." The man in question just smiled and nodded at the polite applause. His old friend, Albus, had recommended him after that rough patch in Romania.

He sipped from the goblet, scanning the tables. He had learnt quite a few lessons from traveling, and one of them was to find talent, and help them on their way. Already, he was looking for potential recruits. He was looking at a pretty young girl in Ravenclaw. Hmm…she had potential. He asked his fellow teachers who he should be on the lookout for. They told him that Miranda Ebbercrott was talented, and Miles Nomby was quite the charmer.

Then there was Madeline Levin, a talented chaser on the Slytherin team as well as Marigold Rosaline, who was well-connected. Why didn't he throw a welcoming party for them? He mused. Get to know them, might even get a little more when they grow up.

* * *

><p>Slughorn was just receiving the last of the dinner that the house-elves made when Eveline Rhomby came in. Eveline was known as a heart-breaker, and was quite popular too. "Welcome, welcome." He smiled at her, gesturing him. She gave off the cool confidence aura.<p>

"Hello, Professor Slughorn." She said politely. "I was very surprised when I received your…invitation."

"Yes. Well, you see, I have invited a few other students over. I thought you might like to meet them."

She inclined her head. "Of course." She paused. "I would be delighted."

He winked at her. "Not at all, not at all. Please, do seat yourself."

She sat down calmly as other students began arriving. Eventually, all had arrived. Slughorn sat down at the head of the table. He cleared his throat loudly. All chattering ceased and every head turned to him. "Well, I see you have all become acquainted." All 13 pairs of eyes stared at him, unblinking. "I assume, you are all wondering why I have called you?" There were murmurs of assent around the table. "The reason is, is because I see something special in you. And I want you to reach that potential. Right now, we have 13 people. I hope the group can expand. I would hate to see so much talent going to waste. Now, May-Belle Evelign." He said turning to a young girl with blond hair. She jumped.

"Yes?" She asked nervously.

"I hear you are quite good at Transfiguration." He told her.

"Yes. Professor Dumbledore says I am one of the best students." There was no mistaking the pride in her voice.

"You know, remind me to introduce you to Martin Vandenborg. The head of Magical Law Enforcement." He added and there was a stir around the table. "They always need a few more people in Tranfiguration. You are a seventh year, aren't you?" He asked. She nodded shyly. "So you will graduate school this year." She nodded again. "Yes. I shall definitely tell Martin to keep an eye on you. Close friend of mine, he is." He said to the table in general. "Why don't you all get to know each other better?" He waved his hand and conversation continued. Eric Abbot started talking to May-Belle. Slughorn wasn't surprised. Eric wasn't that talented in academics, although he heard he was amazing in Quidditch. He was Quidditch captain for the Gryffindor team.

The party gradually broke up, and people said good-bye to Slughorn as they went off to their common rooms. Slughorn stretched as the house-elves came scampered in, cleaning up everything in a flash. He yawned. _That_ had gone well indeed.


	2. October 31, 1892

Slughorn puffed out his chest proudly. His Halloween parties always caught the school's eye. The invitations were as coveted as a drop of Felix Felicis. The part was going well. Marietta and Brian and _finally_ gotten together. They'd been in the Slug Club since their first year. Marietta was geeky (all though she'd gotten prettier over the summer) and Brian was the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Ciceron Harkiss, one of his newest ones, was helping Arabelle Notturn make some candy. In turn, she helped him with his Care of Magical Creatures Class.

Abraxas Malfoy was sweeping around, talking only to the purebloods. Not that Slughorn could blame him. Sometimes the Muggle-borns were dumb. Just plain dumb. But he wasn't going to worry about that. He dealt with the talented, Albus dealt with the stupid.

A sudden commotion erupted. "You seriously thought you could get away with it?" Brian roared at Marvin, the newcomer.

"Your girlfriend's pretty." Marvin defended himself.

"Yeah, and she's mine. So back off!" Brian shoved Marvin so hard he went flying into the cake table.

"Now boys, boys." Slughorn chuckled, walking into their midst. "It's a party, relax. There's no need to get into fights over such things. You can talk it out, can't you?" Slughorn asked, giving each boy a stern look. The message was clear. Work it out, or both of you are out of the Slug Club.

They nodded meekly and went off into a corner to settle their differences. Marietta joined them shortly after. Soon, it was midnight, and the party was over. Slughorn waved goodbye, and winked at Brian and Marvin, who were now best friends, or rather, not knocking the other into a table. Slughorn sighed happily. Another perfect party.


	3. March 25, 1900

**A/N So sorry I haven't updated in so long, but never fear! I have not forgotten you! And please review. Reviewing makes me happy! It also makes me think people want to read this.**

Slughorn glanced all around the party. Yolanda Bridges was talking to Geoffrey Goth about Transfiguration spells. He was having a little bit of trouble with them, unlike Yolanda, who just seemed to get everything her teachers gave her. Geoffrey was better at Quidditch, and he was the finest Quidditch player Slughorn had seen in a while.

Alan Martin, the shy bookworm, was being teased mercilessly by the Holly Hollis. Slughorn smiled to himself, he knew that in fact, Alan was the most accomplished wizard he'd ever seen at curses, and Holly was sure to wake up the next morning with ants crawling over her bedsheets.

He sighed, wishing Darius Basilicus had come. He was favored to be recruited into the Ministry after Hogwarts, and he was _foreign_. All the girls loved him, and it was just a matter of whether he would be a scholar or play Quidditch after school. Darius turned him down, though. Something about a friend needing his help.

Slughorn was otherwise pleased. Maria, the Spanish beauty, was chatting with a trio of veela in the corner. He smiled, deciding to see what they were up to. "Ah hello." He greeted.

Maria's smile turned a little strained. "Of course. Professor Slughorn, this is Meela, Deela, and Neela." She said, pointing each out in turn.

"Enchanted." Slughorn said pompously. He noticed Maria making motions with her eyes. His eyes narrowed. "I think I see Mala over there. Excuse me." He left.

As he left, he heard Maria say, "Thank God. I never thought that he would leave."

His eyes narrowing even more, Slughorn darkly reminded himself never to invite Maria Lopez to one of his parties again.


	4. December 25, 1901

"Hello, my wonderful students." Professor Slughorn said, spreading his arms. "Welcome to the first ever Slug Club Christmas party."

The students all cheered and Slughorn wondered why he hadn't thought of this before. This was the most perfect opportunity to recruit more students! He smiled as he thought of all the decorations Vernice Malhorn had given him. She was an excellent interior decorator, all because he, Professor Slughorn, had introduced her to Belinda Norse, a famous fashionista.

Darren Qyr was standing around, looking slightly forlorn. Slughorn bounded up to him. "Darren, my boy, hope you're enjoying the party?" Slughorn asked.

"Yes, yes. It's quite excellent." Darren was always a shy one, but he had a knack for the arts, which Slughron appreciated.

"Why don't I introduce you Zachary Xeno, a writer for the _Daily Prophet_?" Slughorn asked.

"Of course. I would love to meet him." Darren perked up at the mention of his idol. Slughorn led the way around the twisted party.

"Ah, Zachary, looking as fresh as ever." Slughorn greeted.

Zachary Xeno was a good-looking young man with a charming smile. "Of course, Mr. Slughorn, always a pleasure. Mind giving an interview?"

"No, no. I have some other students to see. I wanted you to meet Darren here, Darren Qyr. He had a knack for writing." Slughorn said, pushing Darren forward.

"Yes." Darren stammered. "You-You write good stories."

Zachary laughed, causing some girls to sigh. "Why don't we talk about this little hobby of yours? Maybe you could be our Hogwarts correspondent!"

"Of course!" Soon, Darren and Zachary were talking about famous articles and authors, while Slughorn smiled and thought of the treats he was soon to receive.


	5. November 17, 1938

**A/N Sorry for the wait. I haven't forgotten this one yet though!**

Horace Slughorn glanced around the room. He was looking for someone special tonight. Someone who was rumored to possess much talent. He finally spotted him.

"Tom, my boy!" He said happily as he threw an arm over his shoulder. "Am I wrong in assuming that this little get together is bad?" It was a trick question.

"Of course, sir." Tom said smoothly. "It is one of the best ones I have attended in a while. It shall always stand out in my memory." He promised.

"Right you are. Always know what to say, don't you?" Slughorn laughed.

"I never forget sir."

"Good. Let me introduce you to Millicent Bagfield. She works in the Department of Mysteries. Tell me Mill, what does go on there."

Millicent smiled. "If I told you I would be fired!" She replied.

"Ah…always pays to be alert." Slughorn laughed. "Always knew you'd do something important."

"Let's hope so, sir." Millicent replied mysteriously.

"Now, young Tom here doesn't know what to do." Slughorn told her. "Think you can help him?"

Millicent shrugged. "It's not what you want to do, but what you like to do."

Tom smiled. "I like to teach."

Millicent raised her eyebrows. "Stay at Hogwarts then." She advised. "No place like it. Sometimes I wish I was still here." Her eyes gained a dreamy look.

**A/N Voldemort comes in! He's a really twisted character, isn't he?**


	6. April 24, 1940

Slughorn sighed. He couldn't believe Dumbledore crashed his party. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his waist coat. He shuddered as he remembered the evening.

_All was going well. Bulford had finally proven his talent as a diviner, and Nina was a perfect reporter. An ear for gossip did help with the job._

_Slughorn strutted around, showing off his wealth and former students. A sudden hush fell on the crowd. Standing at the door was Albus Dumbledore._

"_Horace, the headmaster thinks this party has gone on for long enough." Dumbledore said pleasantly. "Why don't you send up the students up to the dormitories? I think it wise, as the rest of the castle cannot sleep." His eyes twinkled._

"_Of course." Slughorn stuttered. He turned to address the crowd. "Our headmaster as seen it fit to stop the festivities. But don't worry! I'll have another one soon."_

_The students, who had started grumbling, were placated and went to bed._

_As soon as the last student had left, Dumbledore turned to Slughorn. "Horace, he is giving you liberties with these parties. A word of advice. He will not tolerate any further parties that wake the castle." With that, Dumbledore swept out of the office._

Slughorn grumbled, "No more parties? We'll see about that!"


	7. May 7, 1940

Slughorn hated it when people hated his parties. Which was why he was attempting to convince Regal Se to come to his party. Regal was…talented, to say the least. He was an excellent singer and composer. The problem was convincing him to come to his parties. And _that_ is why he had mud splattered all over his office.

It turns out Regal had a hidden passion for Quidditch. And when Regal came in, _finally_, he was splattered in mud, scaring the rest of the guests out of their minds. "What's wrong?" Regal asked Slughorn, who hadn't recognized him until he spoke.

"M'boy!" Slughorn laughed upon recognizing him. "Gave us quite a scare there, didn't you."

"I think he gave all of us a scare." A rude voice from the crowd yelled out.

"Quite so, quite so." Slughorn said. "Do tell us this interesting story of you got…muddy."

"Quidditch practice." Regal and said matter-of-factly.

"I didn't know you played Quidditch." Slughorn said. "Don't worry, m'boy. I'll clean this up." He flicked his wand…and the mud stayed there. "Now, why would that be?" He mused to himself as he flicked his wand again.

"Professor Dippet would like to remind you that your parties are a privilege and not a right." Regal said. "Good night."

Slughorn gaped after him before shaking his head. "Never again." He muttered as he called for the house-elves.


	8. March 15, 1955

Slughorn sighed at his miserable gathering. There was nobody. Nobody except for three people. Everyone else was busy at the concert upstairs. Slughorn sighed again. The only reason the three were here was because they hated the band that was playing. Slughorn sighed again.

He glanced at the people present. Marissa Thomas and certainly shown considerable talent at Charms. She was also quiet ugly. Next was Devon Baker. Devon was happy, which was why Slughorn had included. He was extremely charismatic, Slughorn had concluded, and would rise someday. And then there was Gladys. She was okay-looking, but once she had a needle in her hand she was magical. She could turn any piece of cloth into a fine gown.

"Well." Slughorn said at last, causing all three students to look at him. "We might as well as some fun!" He turned up the radio and started dancing madly. The students laughed before joining in. Slughorn ordered the best food and drinks, even letting them have a little wine.

The students were gone now, but Slughorn smiled to himself. That little gathering was better than all the parties he had attended or created. He should do that again sometime.


	9. May 29, 1959

**A/N Sorry I was away for so long. Anyways, here's the new chapter.**

Slughorn was sorry. He was _not_ sorry for the fact that he threw a party and Mackenzie Culky decided it was a good idea to bring Firewhiskey. No, what he was sorry for was the fact that he was sitting in front of Dumbledore, who was looking at him quite severely.

"I had no idea," Slughorn said, looking everywhere around the Headmaster's Office, "that Mackenzie would bring Firewhiskey. Absolutely no idea. And my office." He whimpered.

"Your office? Your office is the least of the school's worries right now. This is a mess, Slughorn. Dippet would not stand for it," Slughorn's eyes darted to Dippit's portrait on the wall, "and neither will I. I am afraid that I must disband the Slug Club…permanently."

Slughorn's mouth hung open. "Permanently? Don't you think it's a bit…extreme?"

"Not so where the safety of my student's come into question. I cannot allow behavior like that."

"But…what shall I tell them?"

"You may tell them that, due to the actions of a few individuals, their whole group must be disbanded." Dumbledore peered over his spectacles. "You do see my point?"

"Of course I see it." Slughorn said quickly. "But what about the children?"

"They will be living better lives, I'm sure."

"Is this the end of the Slug Club?"

Dumbledore smiled slightly. "For now, yes."


	10. June 25, 1959

**A/N To those wondering if I disappeared off the face of the Earth; no, not yet. I was just taking a break (which turned into a pretty long break) from fanfiction (because my life was starting to revolve around it). But I am back now! So on with the story. (And I'm sorry my break took so long, I didn't mean for it to).**

The day before school ended, Slughorn gathered a few of his favorite pupils. "The Slug Club may be over, but I can still throw parties." He whispered to them. They glowed with glee. "Don't tell anyone." Slughorn added.

Of course, they brought their closest friends, and their friends brought their friends, until it seemed that the entire of the school had come. Slughorn, as usual, didn't mind and welcomed them all. The party was going quite well until someone accidently spilled a strange potion in the fire.

The fire glowed purple and flared up. All of the students (including Slughorn) sped away from it. They crowded the corners of the room. The fire changed color to green. Dumbledore appeared from the flames, glowering.

He looked at the students. "Since this is the last day before break, I shall not set any punishment, but I shall remember if you break the rules again." He warned simply. All the students nodded and ran from the room.

"What rules?" Slughorn protested.

Dumbledore glared at him. "Horace, you knew full well that you could not throw a party because of your last one."

"No, you said I couldn't have The Slug Club anymore."

"Horace," Dumbledore sighed, "I am afraid I am going to have to ask you to pack your bags."

"What?"

"If you cannot obey the headmaster, you are obviously not a fit teacher."

"Look here, Dumbledore." Slughorn began, but Dumbledore had already gone. Slughorn sat down on a chair and began to process what had just happened. Had he really been sacked? Slughorn stood up. He'd show Dumbleore. He'd got a job somewhere else. "Somewhere where they respect me." He muttered to himself as he waved his wand. In an instant, his trunks were packed and the room was bare. He glanced at his old office. "Good-bye, Hogwarts."


End file.
